


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The script is from an episode of the Snorks.
Kudos: 1





	Napkin Sneeze

(Tiff, Tuff and Kirby are with King Dedede and Escargoon.)

Escargoon: You look tired, my friends. Please sit and have something to eat.

(Kirby takes his seat by jumping into a chair. Then Tiff starts shaking out a napkin while Tuff watches. Suddenly Tiff inhales and sneezes, to Tuff's concern.)

Tiff: Heeeh-- Chew! (rubs her nose with her arm) Someone put sneezing powder on my napkin.

(Dedede laughs to himself.)

Dedede: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who...


End file.
